In HVDC relays, a pushrod is driven to move upward and downward by a moving iron core, so that the moving contacts and the stationary contacts on a moving reed at the upper end of the pushrod are contacted or separated with or from each other. In the prior art, since the pushrod connecting the moving iron core and the moving reed is guided only in the axial direction without any position limit in the circumferential direction of the pushrod, the pushrod might rotate upward in the circumferential direction when moving upward and downward, leading to the deflection of the moving reed fixed with the pushrod in the horizontal direction. As a result, the moving contacts and the stationary contacts cannot be precisely aligned, and the reliability of the relay is affected.